Users of vehicles (such as pickup trucks) capable of hauling cargo may need to transport long boards or other items which may be too long to fit inside a cargo bed with the tailgate closed. Many pickup trucks are designed so that an inner wall of the tailgate lies level with the floor of the cargo bed when the tailgate is lowered. Thus, to accommodate longer loads, the tailgate may be lowered to extend the effective length of the cargo bed. However, with the tailgate lowered, it may be difficult to secure such longer loads to the vehicle so that the load does not shift or slide out of the cargo bed during transport.